


The Last Roll

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Grocery Shopping, M/M, QuarantinedWithThiam, Thiam, tp hoarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam just wants some toilet paper.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	The Last Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Последний рулон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320166) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)



> For Ella. Happy (belated)Birthday, my fellow cat-lover 💙  
> I hope this makes you laugh in difficult times!

Liam's eyes get small.

  
“I was here first”, he growls. 

The man across from him only shrugs, taking a stronger hold on the pack of toilet paper. The last pack if toilet paper. 

  
“So what? I touched it before you did”, he says, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I don't care! I need this toilet paper!”

  
As always when he gets agitated, Liam's voice jumps up a few octaves which doesn't really help to state his authority. So his tactic changes, he swallows down the white-hot lump of anger in his throat and uses the overload of emotion to force his eyes going tearful.

  
“Please", his voice cracks just at the right moment, “I don't have any at home and my sick grandpa has diarrhoea.”

  
There is moment of silence while testing green eyes lay on his face and for a moment Liam is afraid the puppy dog eyes will fail him for a first time, but then: “Fine, then I am just going to take another one", with that the guy turns around.

_What?_

  
“Another? But there is no other pack left!”, Liam whisper-yells before he clutches his paper and hurries after the other man.   
“Hey, hey you, what are you gonna do?” 

He gets ignored.

  
The man hides behind a stack of tomato cans, clearly checking out the next aisle. Then, with a quick movement he slides over to the other side, grabbing the toilet paper pack laying on top of a cart standing close to him. 

  
When the woman who the cart belongs to turns around the thief is long gone.  
Liam hurries past her, pulling his own groceries behind himself, the metal rolls banging painfully into his heels.

  
“Hey!”, the woman calls out, “stop! That was my paper!”

In the end no amount of explaining help, he gets thrown out. Without the rest of his groceries.  
Just as he, grumbling about rude strangers included, wants to climb into his car, a voice behind his back stops him.

  
“Hey, angry paper guy! Wait up!”  
He turns around, just in time to catch a flying pack of toilet paper, aiming for his head.

  
“I am sorry”, green eyes says, a crooked smile on his face, “I just wanted to mess with you a little bit, loosening up the tension around all of us, you know.”  
He gestures to the packet in Liam's arms, “an apology for the stress you had. I’m Theo by the way.”

  
“Liam. I would say nice to meet you, but...”, he disrupts himself an says instead, “thank you for this.”

Theo smiles and his eyes sparkle, “alright, that's fair. Have fun shopping, Liam.”

~♤~

  
_He really was hot,_ Liam thinks, _too bad he’s also an idiot_. Then he stacks the new toilet paper on top of his ever growing stack in the bathroom.

And still, two days later, Liam calls the phone number that was scribbled onto the first sheet of the uppermost roll of toilet paper...


End file.
